It's a Crazy little Thing Called Love
by Pocky Stix
Summary: Tohru works as a doctor at the Furuba Hospital under Hatori, where she meets the broken-spirited Kyo. Cold and untrusting, will she be able to heal his wounds? Will Kyo ever trust anyone again?
1. A rather awkward first impression

Hi you guys 'tis me again! I really appreciate how you've all been supportive to me I am really grateful . I thought this up while getting some shots at the dentist's office (for some strange reason) and decided to put it in a story so I hope you all like it!

Note: Some of the characters may seem a little OOC (especially Hiro).

Chapter One

Tohru rushed through the sliding doors of the hospital, panting heavily. _'I'm late! I knew I shouldn't have eaten so slow during my lunch break! I sure hope Hatori-san doesn't get mad…' _

"Sorry I'm late!" Tohru said appearing in the doorway of Hatori's office. Looking up from his paperwork, he nodded. "I'm probably not gonna be as concerned about it as the kids are," he said giving a small smile.

Tohru gave him an apologetic smile in return, "Who do I have left today?"

"Kisa, room 209."

"Oh yeah, I got Kisa-chan today!" Tohru said happily, "Thanks Hatori-san!" With that, she headed off to room 209.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nee-chan!" Kisa and Hiro (both of them are youngsters in this story ) exclaimed at the same time when they saw Tohru appear in the doorway. Tohru smiled picking up Kisa who came running to her while giving Hiro a one-arm hug.

"Hi Kisa-chan, Hi-chan. How are you two today?" She asked them.

"Why it take you so long to come?" Kisa asked back, "Me and Hi-chan were lonely!"

"I'm sorry," Tohru said kissing her atop the head, "I was a little disorganized today, but I promise to do better."

Kisa held out her little finger, "Promise?"

"Promise," Tohru said back with a smile, linking their two fingers together.

"Kisa-chan was lonely so I came to spend time with her!' Hiro said happily. Tohru laughed and ruffled his hair. "That was very sweet of you Hi-chan, and I'm sure Kisa-chan is happy you came to visit too."

"Yeah!" Kisa squealed in agreement, "I'm happy when you and Hi-chan come to see me!"

"Haha so are we. But now it's time for you get your shots okay?" Kisa made a sad face, "But they hurt…"

"I know, but it'll only last a second," Tohru said in a soothing tone, "but it'll help keep you strong so you can get better and go running around with Hi-chan and your friends again." Kisa lightened up a little, "I will?"

"Yeah! I want you to get better Kisa-chan!" Hiro said appearing at her side, "I hold your hand to make the pain go away!" Kisa smiled at Hiro and hugged him, "Thank you Hi-chan…okay, I'll do it."

XXXXXXXX

Thanks to Hiro comforting her, Tohru finished in no time.

"See? That wasn't so bad now was it?" Kisa shook her head, "It was because you and Hi-chan made the pain go away!" Tohru smiled, "I'm glad I could help, but I gotta get going I still have work to do."

"Awww already?" Kisa and Hiro asked in unison.

"I'm sorry," Tohru said, placing a hand on both their heads, "but don't worry you two, I'll com come back to check on you later. In the mean time, keep each other company okay?"

"Okay Nee-chan!" They both said and waved. "Hey Kisa-chan, you wanna watch T.V.?" Tohru heard Hiro ask when she was heading out. Then she heard Kisa squeal again. "Yeah!"

'_Those two…' _She thought, smiling to herself. Suddenly she heard yelling and crashing noises coming from down the hall.

"Dammit! Just leave me alone!" she heard a man scream, "I don't want anyone's help or pity, I don't need it!" She then saw a nurse rush out of the patient's room, whoever it was in there.

"What happened?" Tohru asked the nurse when they passed by each other.

"I just don't know what to do with him anymore," she huffed. "No matter what any of us try to do, it's as if giving us a hard time is a sport for him!"

"Sport for whom…?" But the nurse had already stormed off and into Hatori's office.

'_I wonder what this person must be going through…for him-whoever this is to be this way?' _Deciding to let curiosity get the better of her, she headed for room 213. On the occupant label was the name: _Kyo Sohma. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello…?" Tohru said quietly, letting herself into the now still room. "Kyo-san?" She saw him sitting on the side of the hospital bed, staring out the window. His wrists were covered with bandages, and there were other cuts all over his body. Where his shirt slightly opened, she could see his chest had also been bandaged.

'_Seems like he's been banged up pretty badly.'_ Tohru thought. He didn't seem to take notice of her presence.

"Uhm, excuse me," she said again in a soft tone, "Kyo-san?"

He spun around, his fiery red eyes giving off the most cold, intense glare she had ever seen in a person. "What the hell do you want now, I told you I don't need anyone's help! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Tohru was a bit taken aback by his outburst but behind that glare…she could see there was something else.

"I…I'm sorry," she said softly, "Please don't be mad, I just want to help you."

"I said I don't need help! I don't need anyone!" he screamed back. For some reason Tohru felt compelled to help this person. There was just something about him…something that she felt she understood.

"It's okay," she said soothingly, hoping that she could comfort him, "you're in pain aren't you?" For a split second, Kyo's glare seemed to falter just a little. But then he backed away once more.

"What the hell are you talking about, are you stupid or something? What would you know about me I have never even seen you before in my entire miserable life! So just get lost!" With that, he turned his back once more.

Tohru wasn't sure what to do at first. She should've just left, it seemed obvious he didn't want her help. But…why couldn't she for some reason? It's like she knew that what he said, was somehow not all that true. _'He's like a scared, frail little child. Afraid of getting hurt…again.' _

"That's not true is it?" She said in a low tone, "It's not that you don't need anyone. Please…it's okay if you're scared, it's okay…"

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Her eyes widened. His glare was no longer just an intense glare in defense…it was…menacing.

"You're driving me crazy! Just looking at you makes me want to scream! Get it through that f#ing thick-skulled head of yours; I don't need anyone's help! Just GET LOST!"

Tohru's face showed no sign of anger or frustration. It showed sadness, and a caring look shown in her eyes. But Kyo couldn't see it for he turned his back to her again. But suddenly an alarm went off. A code alarm.

Tohru's face went pale. _'Kisa!' _

She made a beeline for the door but upon reaching it stopped suddenly taking one last look at Kyo.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered before disappearing around the corner of the doorway. What she didn't know, was that Kyo had turned around and watched her leave. And this time, he wasn't glaring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What happened!" Tohru exclaimed when she arrived at Kisa's room.

"She had another attack," Hatori said, after giving her an injection, "but she's stable now." Tohru walked over to Kisa, sleeping soundly in her bed, and took her hand. _'I'm so sorry Kisa-chan, I should've been here.' _

"Where were you when she had an attack?" Hatori asked raising an eyebrow, "It usually doesn't take this long for you to get here."

"I'm sorry, Hatori-san," Tohru said, hanging her head, "I should've been more responsible and checked on her more often."

"No no, I'm not mad or anything. You couldn't have known that Kisa would have an attack at that time," he said apologetically, "I was just curious."

"Oh…well, I was…visiting someone else."

"May I ask who?"

"Someone named Kyo. Kyo Sohma," she answered. Hatori stared at her, "You went to see _him_?" Tohru nodded, a look of worry appearing on her face, "Was I not supposed to? I'm sorry."

"No, you did nothing wrong Tohru-kun," Hatori replied, "but…he didn't give you a hard time or hurt you did he?"

Tohru twiddled with her fingers. "Well he didn't hurt me, but I didn't exactly have a friendly conversation with him either."

Hatori sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble, he's not really apt to getting along with people."

"I know…Hatori-san?" Tohru asked hesitantly, "If you don't mind me asking, what caused Kyo-san to be they he is now?" Hatori was silent for a moment or two.

"Well…" he began, "it's kind of complicated."

TBC

Was it okay? Bad? Horrible? Please let me know what you think, thanks again for reading!

XOXO- Kawaiichu


	2. Secrets

Hi you guys! Do you know how much I love every single one of you? I can't thank you enough for supporting me in my writing, it just…I'm touched! Thank you so much! And also thank you to:

Clairence: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

Nika Phoenix: Haha thanks, I'll be sure to keep that in mind .

Miss Lady Marauder: Thank you! You've always been supportive to me and I'm grateful, I just wanted to point that out.

Water Goddessss: You think so? Thanks, I'm really flattered! I'll update as fast as I can, school's providing quite an obstacle.

Lildevil666: Well here ya go I wrote some more, thanks for reviewing!

Dictator Yandro: Thanks! Glad you like it!

Booma-chan: Hey if it isn't my favorite writer! Glad you like your story so far, and thanks so much for supporting me, you're the best!

TheeBycth: Sorry that you were confused! I'll try to do better, thanks for reading!

Shii-chanchick: You can calm down, here's an update right here! See? Nothing to worry about! This oughta scare the suspense away…for awhile at least!

Hathor's Favorite: Aw how sweet! Thanks for the plushies, they're adorable! I'm glad you like the fic so far, and thanks for reviewing!

I'm so sorry this took so long…after the little accident I didn't really get the chance to work on this or the other fic I wrote, my sincerest apologies!

Now, on with the fic!

Chapter Two

Hatori pulled up a chair for Tohru before beginning his story.

"You see, Kyo has always been the outcast of the family. When his mother committed suicide it hit him hard, and he was often blamed for it. People at her funeral always told him his mother had loved him, but he knew that was a lie. His mother in truth was ashamed of him because he stuck out a lot, and used words to gloss over the truth. She wouldn't even look at him."

Tohru put a hand to her mouth, "How awful…that must have been so hard on him."

Hatori sighed, "Because of that, he never got along with anyone, not even the Sohma family. Kagura sort of made it worse by trying to force him to marry her."

Tohru sweat-dropped, "Oh…well…"

"That wasn't the main cause of Kyo's problem," Hatori interrupted, "His condition now was mainly because of the head of the Sohma family, Akito Sohma."

"Akito?"

Hatori nodded, "Akito has always hated Kyo, and often told him that no one cared about him, further emphasizing that he was an outcast. Kyo was always abused by him."

Tohru gasped, "How horrible!"

"He's been ill-mannered with people ever since. And no psychologist or any of us have been able to get to him. Even our family doesn't know what to do and his cousin Yuki doesn't really care either," Hatori shook his head, "And I, too, am at my wits end."

Tohru's jaw dropped, "Y…Yuki?"

"Do you know him?"

Tohru looked down at the floor, "Not only do I know him…but I used to go out with him a few months ago."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyo stared out the window, oblivious to any and everything around him. _'Why am I alive…? Why was I even born, if everyone was going to hate me!' _

His lower jaw clenched. _'No one cares…they just keep me here, so they can watch me suffer! I don't mean anything to anyone...not even my family…' _As his mind wandered, that girl appeared in his mind again. _'Who was that? I don't remember ever seeing her before.' _

Flashbacks of his first encounter with that girl flooded back to him. _'She seemed…different. No, odd from the others here. Almost as if…' _Kyo shook his head. "No," he said to himself. "She's no different. All she's doing is faking it, using soothing words to gloss over the fact that I'm a nobody…just like my mother."

He let his bangs fall over his eyes. "I won't fall for it again…I don't need anyone! I'll just…just…" turning away from the window, he slumped into the bed. _'Live in isolation…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tohru opened the door to her apartment. Thinking back to her recent conversation with Hatori, she wondered how he never knew about her and Yuki dating.

_(Flashback)_

"_Y-You dated Yuki?" Hatori stuttered. Tohru looked puzzled, but at the same time sorry. _

"_Was that bad?"_

_Hatori sighed, "Well no…it's just…I never noticed it, and Yuki never said anything. I don't think any of the family knew."_

"_Why would he keep it a secret from everyone?" He was silent for a minute._

"_I suppose it's just that he has always been popular with girls. And we often wondered how he didn't find a girl he liked yet. But it looks like we were wrong at one point. I guess…he had been afraid that he wouldn't hear the end of it from us."_

"_Oh…I see."_

_(End Flashback) _

Tohru wasn't convinced. Despite his explanation, he seemed stressed finding out the fact that she and Yuki once dated. But she couldn't figure out why; what did it matter anyway? She was probably just being curious again over nothing. _'It's probably like Hatori said.' _Tohru finally decided.

Dropping her purse on the couch, she went to the rather small kitchen to make some coffee, before sitting at her computer and signing on AIM.

**GoLdFiShCrAcKeR: **Hey Tohru-chan!

**Tohnigiri: **Uo-chan! How was your day?

**GoLdFiShCrAcKeR: **Same old same old, but the customers today were all asses!

**Tohnigiri: **O.O;

**GoLdFiShCrAcKeR: **You still use those crummy so-called emoticons? It makes you seem like you're only five years old!

**Tohnigiri: **Oh…sorry, I'll stop if you want.

**GoLdFiShCrAcKeR: **No no, it's fine I was only kidding don't worry about it.

**Tohnigiri: **;

**GoLdFiShCrAcKeR: **Well anyways, I had better get going. It's getting late and I got work at the bookstore again tomorrow. You're lucky you get days off.

**Tohnigiri: **True, but don't forget I work later each day than you do.

**GoLdFiShCrAcKeR: **Right right, anyways goodnight Tohru.

**Tohnigiri: **'Night Uo-chan.

_**GoLdFiShCrAcKeR has just signed off. **_

Tohru was about to sign off too, when another 'Instant Message' window popped up.

**xRatPrincex: **Tohru-chan…? Can I talk to you?

Tohru stiffened a little bit. _'Yuki.' _

Ever since they had broken up a few months ago, Yuki had been in bad shape. Tohru felt bad seein all the pain it cause him, but despite the fact he seemed like the perfect guy to her and even othe girls (the guy had a fan club for crying out loud!), she just didn't feel anything but friendshiptowards him. She did have a little crush on him once before, but that's all it was: a little crush.

**xRatPrincex: **Tohru, you there?

**Tohnigiri: **Yes, what is it Yuki?

**xRatPrincex: **…I don't understand.

**Tohnigiri: **What? I'm afraid I'm not following you there.

**xRatprincex: **What did I do wrong? I thought everything was going fine between us. But then you broke up with me! What did I do?

Tohru sighed dejectedly. _'So he's still not over it…'_

**Tohnigiri: **Yuki, we're been through this. You didn't do anything wrong at all.

**xRatPrincex: **Then why?

**Tohnigiri: **I told you, we're just not meant for each other. I'm sorry, you're a great friend. But I'm afraid that is all I can see you as.

**xRatPrincex: **...but…I promise to do better! I know you're trying to be nice but I know I did

something! Don't worry I'll figure it out, I can fix this!

**Tohnigiri: **Yuki you're missing the point!

_**xRatPrincex has just signed off. **_

Tohru sighed. _'Is he ever going to understand…?' _Deciding it was late, she signed off and went to brush her teeth. Gazing at the mirror, the image of that orange-haired boy appeared in her mind again. Yuki hated him according to Hatori, but why? Why was that boy considered an outcast?

Tohru remembered the look in his eyes well. Although his face showed nothing but rage and fury, his eyes gave him away. Deep down, he was hurt and lonely, and put up a barrier in fear of being hurt again. He must have, both physically and emotionally been abused or hurt, and his heart beaten and bruised. Somehow Tohru felt compelled to help him. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, but a long and difficult process that would take great patience and understanding. An animal coming from an abusive owner cannot be easily tamed again with the trust it once had destroyed.

Tohru wasn't sure how long and hard this process would be, but she was determined to help this boy. She would tame him once more, heal his wounds inside and out, and renew the trust he had lost. She had the next two days off; she decided she would dedicate that time to him…to Kyo.

Somehow…she would bring the light back into his life. And with that in mind, she went to bed and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

TBC…

Sorry it was a short chapter, but you guys have been so good waiting patiently, so I had to get something up for you guys! I know this seemed a little disappointing, but don't worry. As you can see at the end of this chapter, that the next one and possibly the one after will be mostly of our favorite couple!

Thanks again so much for reading, I love you all bunches!

Kawaiichu


End file.
